Back to the Future 2
'' Back to the Future Part II'' is a 1989 American science fiction comedy film and the second installment of the Back to the Future trilogy. It was directed by Robert Zemeckis, written by Zemeckis and Bob Gale, and starred Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Thomas F. Wilson and Lea Thompson. Part II and the third installment of the trilogy, Back to the Future Part III, were filmed back-to-back, with some of the scenes of Part II and Part III filmed concurrently, and released six months apart. Although released in 1989 and 1990, both films continued to portray 1985 as the present, due to them directly following the events of the first film. Continuing where Back to the Future left off, Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown use the DeLorean time machine to travel to 2015. While there, Biff Tannen creates an alternative 1985. McFly and Doc travel to 1955 to burn the almanac and repair the timeline. The film has a cliffhanger ending that is resolved in Part III. Back to the Future Part II was released in the United States on November 22, 1989. The film was a commercial success, achieving $331.95 million at the international box office and received mixed to positive reviews from film critics. Plot On the morning of October 26, 1985, Doc Brown arrives from the future and tells Marty McFly and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, that he needs their help to save their future children. As they depart in the now-flying DeLorean time machine, Biff Tannen accidentally witnesses their departure. They arrive on October 21, 2015, where Doc electronically hypnotizes Jennifer and leaves her incapacitated in an alley. Meanwhile, Doc has Marty pose as his son, Marty McFly, Jr., to refuse an offer from Biff's cybernetically-enhanced grandson, Griff Tannen, to participate in a robbery. Doc explains that the robbery will result in the arrest of Marty Jr., as well as his sister Marlene McFly for later attempting to break him out of jail and that these events would cause future acrimony for the McFly family. Marty refuses the offer, but Griff goads Marty into a fist fight. Marty escapes the fight and leads Griff and his gang on a hoverboard chase across the town square, ultimately resulting in Griff and his gang crashing through glass windows and changing future history as they are promptly arrested instead of Marty Jr. On his way back to meet Doc, Marty purchases an almanac detailing the results of major sporting events for the second half of the 20th century. Doc discovers the purchase and warns him about attempting to profit from time travel, but before Doc can adequately dispose of the almanac, they are forced to follow the police who have found Jennifer incapacitated and are taking her to her future home. Old Biff, overhearing the conversation and recalling the DeLorean from 1985, follows with the discarded book in a taxi. Jennifer wakes up in her future home and hides while the McFly family has dinner together. She overhears that Marty's life, as well as their life together, is not what they had expected due to a car accident involving Marty. Jennifer witnesses the Marty of 2015 being goaded into a shady business deal by his friend, Needles, and immediately fired from his job, as announced by numerous faxes (one copy of which Jennifer keeps). While escaping the house, Jennifer meets her older self and they both faint. As Marty and Doc run to retrieve the younger Jennifer, Biff uses the DeLorean to travel back in time. Marty, Doc, and Jennifer return to 1985, unaware of Biff's actions, and leave Jennifer on the porch at her home. Marty and Doc soon discover that the 1985 to which they returned is dramatically changed. Biff has become wealthy and changed Hill Valley into a chaotic dystopia. Marty's father, George, has been murdered and his mother, Lorraine, has been forced by Biff to marry him while Doc has been committed to an insane asylum. Doc finds evidence of the sports almanac and Biff's trip to the past in the DeLorean and tells Marty he needs to learn when the younger Biff received the almanac so they can correct the timeline. Marty decides to confront Biff regarding the almanac. Biff explains that he received the book from an old man on November 12, 1955. Biff attempts to kill Marty during which time he reveals that he killed George. However, Marty escapes with Doc and, with the new information, return to 1955. Marty works undercover to trail the Biff of 1955 when the Biff of 2015 arrives to give him the book, but Marty is unable to retrieve it. Marty is forced, with Doc's help, to try to get the book back during the dance, being careful to avoid undoing the events that he had already corrected in his previous visit. Eventually, Biff leaves the dance as Doc and Marty follow him silently, and they take the almanac from Biff. With the storm approaching, Marty burns the almanac and restores the timeline. However, the DeLorean is struck by lightning and disappears. A courier from Western Union arrives minutes later and gives Marty a seventy-year old letter. Marty discovers the letter is from Doc who has been trapped in 1885 after the lightning strike caused the DeLorean to malfunction. Marty races back into town and finds the Doc of 1955. Doc is shocked by Marty's sudden appearance and faints when Marty approaches him. Category:Back to the Future Category:Movies